


Wilted: Deleted Scenes

by Lonessa



Category: RWBY
Genre: Characters will be added as they appear in a deleted scene, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Lots of scrapped reveal routes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonessa/pseuds/Lonessa
Summary: A literary cemetery where the removed scenes of Wilted lay. Here you'll find means of discovery that never happened, conversations that never graced Wilted's chapters, emotional outbursts that were saved for later moments, and likely a funny scene or two that didn't fit the tone.Characters will be added as they appear in the scenes. Don't worry about getting spoilers from Wilted with this. These are scenarios that didn't make the final draft, and will never occur in the narrative of Wilted. Just enjoy the what could have beens.
Relationships: Mercury Black/Ruby Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Deleted Scene: Neo Reveal, CSMN Dorm Room

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had a lot of old scenes in a general word doc labeled "QuickSilver Scenes" that never made the final cut of "Wilted." I figured, hey, some of this is really old writing (as in, writing from 2017), but might as well post it rather than delete it forever.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> The "Neo" Scene: This scene was eventually replaced by Ruby's inner conflict which was noticed by Scarlet, which led to the scene where Ruby confided in Sun and Neptune on what to do. So, this particular scene would have been in the chapter titled "The First Crack."

Her body went numb as psychological inertia took hold of her body and nearly caused her legs to collapse. A part of her still denied it. It couldn’t be true. It couldn’t, but it was, and it was right there in front of her with that endearing smile and sincere eyes. Eyes that held a thankfulness towards her, eyes that fell upon her and Mercury with a soft fondness that grew over time, eyes that sparkled when Scarlet walked toward her. She desperately wanted Mercury’s observational skills at this point. She wanted to peel back the layers of fabricated green and see if the emotions are real.

She knew what she should do. She should report her. Do something. Use her legs. Her legs were filled with the tense desire to stand and just run, run out of the dorm and fall into the arms of her team and sob. To run to Ozpin’s office and blubber like a gasping fish. But she didn’t.

Ruby suddenly wished she had a hardened heart, like Mercury’s before he let a part of it soften for her. She wanted to see the world in black and white again. She wanted to be sure of herself. But Nyx was a shade of grey. _Neo_ was a shade of grey.

A glance around showed the rest of the students were busy. Scarlet and Mercury were discussing something that was causing Scarlet to stammer and Mercury to smirk with an overwhelming amount of wolfish teeth. Emerald was staring intently at the computer on the desk, back to her and Nyx— Neo. Ruby inhaled.

The disguised woman cocked her head as Ruby leant forward and wrapped her arms around her neck, chin nestled on her shoulder, lips near her ear. Neo wrapped her arms around her as well, unsure moments, a concerned hum. Was the concern real?

“You know I value our friendship more than most things, right?” Ruby asked through a small whisper. Neo nodded without hesitation. “You know I would do anything for you?”

Fingers on her back clenched lightly, a squeeze of question. Ruby felt herself smiling sadly, her eyes growing wet.

“Let me get through this, then.” Ruby sucked in a breath. “I know who you are, Neo.” Tension. It jolted through Neo’s body like electricity, jarring and frightful before it all went still again. “And I know I should report you. But… _I love you_ , and you deserve to explain yourself. Maybe what I’m doing is stupid, and you’ll turn on me the moment we’re alone— but… for now. You have my silence.”

Neo made no noise. Then she ripped Ruby away from her and pulled her to the bathroom in a quick and smooth motion, noiseless, undetectable. She closed the door behind them, locking it, turning on the bright light that caused Ruby to squint as her eyes adjusted.

Within seconds, Neo’s black, white and green appearance shattered away. It began at her toes, colored glass hitting the ground before it crept up her legs, her waist, her torso. Her neck. Her mouth. Her eyes. Nyx Peridot died in a cascade of illusional glass, hitting the floor and walls with faint clinks before fading away, out of existence.

Neo’s eyes were white. A pure white, something Ruby only saw on Neo once, when she felt fear. When Neo caught sight of Ruby before, they blinked right back to pink and brown. Neo wasn’t scared of Ruby then. Now she was.

She rung her gloved hands together. Eyes wild. Hair a perfect blend of chocolate and strawberry. Ruby narrowed her eyes for a moment, searching. Then they widened. Tears.

Water welled up in Neo’s eyes and dripped off her eyelashes like drops of diamonds, pure and metallic and crystalized. Neo wrenched Ruby into a fierce hug, head pressed to Ruby’s chest to hide her face, hide the tears that stained Ruby’s corset and engraved themselves on her skin. It was the first time she’s seen her anything other than smug. Than sly. It made Ruby’s heart crack and break just like the illusional glass that splintered Nyx Peridot away.

“I don’t care what your name is,” Ruby said, chin pressing into Neo’s head. “I know who Nyx is, and for all I know, that’s who you are. You’ve never tried to hurt me, as Nyx or Neo. You’ve only helped. You’ve only evaded. And we’re on opposite sides but _I don’t care_.”

Neo drew back. Her fingers trembled as she typed on her scroll, stuttering breaths pushing out of her lungs. She turned her scroll to Ruby.

_{You would really turn a blind eye to me? You’d try to help me?}_

Ruby smiled. It was sad and heavy and burdened, but it was a smile. “You know I can’t turn a blind eye forever. But I can help you live. Help you get away from the Fall Maiden.”

Neo’s eyes widened in the obvious question of _You know about that?_

Ruby nodded. “I can talk to Professor Ozpin. Explain your side. You— You don’t really want to do this, do you? Please tell me you don’t.”

She nodded frantically. _{If I back out of this I die. I hate this job and I hate my boss}_

“Okay. I’ll tell Ozpin you’re being forced to do this, and I will fight tooth and nail to keep you with me, okay? And— And don’t worry about your team’s reactions when this eventually comes out, okay?” Ruby placed her hands on her shoulders. “Mercury and Emerald would die for you, and while I don’t know Cinder, I bet she would too. Just _relax_ , okay?”

Neo’s smile looked pained, but she didn’t type about what Ruby just uttered. She instead displayed this: _{I’m sorry, but I can’t do anything until I know Roman is safe too. I know he’s a bad person in your eyes, but he’s never killed anyone, he just steals dust. He’s my best friend and I won’t leave him. But he needs to be on board}_

The silver eyed girl hesitated. Roman Torchwick. Is she willing to go that far for Neo? For the woman she didn’t know was earnest or an actress? A look at the glittering eyes of Neo and she knew her answer. Her bleeding heart was both a blessing and a curse, and she would jump through fire for her closest friends.


	2. Deleted Scene: Cinder Reveal (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another scrapped reveal route, but due to a chance confrontation with Cinder. This was the very first draft of the reveal, created in 2017. As the title suggests, there's also multiple scenes to this route that I still have saved.
> 
> This reveal was scrapped because I felt the fact that Cinder was the one to inadvertently cause Ruby to realize CMSN were spies softened the blow, just a bit. I also used Roman's character as the last key to the reveal in Wilted in order to give him a plausible reason to defect with the others :)
> 
> Part two will be published right after this. I want to get all these scenes out of my google docs, lol!

"Hello there, Ruby," purred a familiar voice, causing Ruby to look up.

Amber colored eyes that seemed to burn with an inner power locked onto her sterling silver. "Oh, hey Cinder. What's…" Ruby trailed off as she noticed something… eerily similar.

Her hair, it was a dark color but faded to ash at the ends, which were also slightly curled, wisping around her face, and the bulk of her hair was laying across her left shoulder. Her eyes were shaped almost like a cat's, but not exactly like Blake's. Something about Cinder's gaze seemed more… sinister. Ruby's eyes flicked to the scroll. The masked woman… she had the exact same features, and although her eyes glowed so bright that she couldn't tell the shape of them, she noticed, from the corner of her eye, that Cinder's eyes would glow from time to time as well.

Their builds, both shapely, an hourglass figure. Height, about the same, though the masked woman wore a higher heel.

_What the… no, it can't be._

"Ruby? Is something troubling you?" Cinder questioned kindly, a small, concerned smile that suddenly looked twisted to Ruby on her face. Ruby tried her very best to keep her expression neutral.

_Think about Mercury, what he does. Blank face, nonchalant tone— no, wait, that fits his personality. Cheerful, go with a cheerful tone. Be aloof. Innocent. Make yourself look unguarded._

She wasn't taking any chances here, not after her explosion of brain activity by comparing Cinder and the woman… if they even are two different people.

"Ah, sorry. Just distracted recently. I'm nervous for Yang especially, considering she's moving on to single rounds."

"Well, extend my congratulations to her," Cinder replied simply, hands clasped behind her back. "Mercury is representing my team, though I am well over the nervousness you feel currently."

"Yeah, I heard." Ruby gazed at her as inconspicuous as possible before glancing at the wall. "What's the plaque for?"

"Oh, that was here when we first moved in. I think all the transfer teams have a plaque of their team in their room." Cinder smiled as she cupped her elbows with her manicured hands. They were painted a deep crimson. "It's a kind gesture."

Ruby looked all the way to the left side of the lengthy picture frame to see Cinder's photo as well as the rest of her team. She walked over to it slowly with a bounce in her step. Her skin itched as she felt Cinder's scorching gaze burn into her back, and she made her best effort to sound cheery.

"You guys look _awesome!_ Hey, do you think I could get a copy of this team photo thing?" Ruby asked Cinder innocently, turning to look over her shoulder.

"Why would you want our profile shots exactly?"

"Well…" _Lying time, oh Oum._ "Once you all leave for Haven… I'm going to miss you. And what better way to remember someone than through a picture?"

It felt like a millennia until Cinder replied, and Ruby was beginning to wonder if her lungs were even getting air. How could she not see? She didn't know for certain, but _how_ could she not see the chilling similarities?

"I suppose I could send you a copy," Cinder replied after that moment of heart stopping tension, and Ruby could barely get her shaking fingers to work as she entered her number in Cinder's scroll. Handing it back to her, Cinder went about finding the picture and finalizing her contact information. Ruby's scroll chimed a moment later. "There you are. Send my good tidings to your sister, would you?"

"Sure thing!" Ruby chirped before slapping her hands to her sides. Her skin crawled as Cinder's gaze lingered, suspicion and doubt creeping through her veins. If it didn't cast suspicion on her, she would have already bolted out the door and used her semblance to propel her to her room. But she already strong-armed Mercury into strolling Beacon grounds with her, and Ruby wasn't one to cancel plans in a spontaneous burst of frenzy unless it's a dire emergency. And while, to her, it was dire, she couldn't exactly say why without risking her life.

_[scene change]_

**The next scene would be included a chapter later, right before Yang v. Mercury. This reveal was scrapped in favor of the Ruby/Roman talk**

She went to edit the photo and zoomed in on Cinder, pressing the marker edit and rubbing her finger over the areas the woman's mask would be located. She finished the edit a moment later and saved it, narrowing her eyes at the picture.

_This… this can't be_ , Ruby thought as she swiped between the two pictures, realizing that the women were exact copies of each other. _No… this can't, it_ _ **can't!**_

"No no no, I'm just seeing things," Ruby mumbled to herself. "I'll just— I'll check the highlights for their match! Then I'll be sure, I'm just seeing things—"

She fiddled with her scroll as she accessed the first round match for Cinder's team, rolling the footage forward as she searched for just a glimpse of the golden eyed woman. The best she could find was her in the background with Mercury in the front of the frame, mid-kick upon a man in body armor. She zoomed in. Her heart stopped.

_Twin obsidian swords._

Cinder was the fire lady. _Cinder_ tried to _kill her_. But… Mercury saved her. Mercury's on Cinder's team. Could it be… could it be _possible—_

"No, no no no, he _wouldn't_ do that," Ruby murmured frantically to herself pacing in tight circles, back and forth. "He _wouldn't,_ he said…"

She already suspected Nyx to be Neo, hell, she knew they were the same person, but she wanted to deny it. And now, Cinder, the leader, has inadvertently revealed herself. But she didn't want to confront the last stray thought in her mind. But is it possible that… that the whole team was…

_They were so_ _**secretive** _ _, would it be so hard to believe—_

She needed answers, _badly,_ and as she ran off to find Mercury, she feared what those answers would be.


	3. Deleted Scene: Cinder Reveal (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the Cinder Reveal, but with Mercury confiding in Pyrrha. Then, Ruby confronting Mercury before the Yang v. Mercury fight.
> 
> Pyrrha was meant to play a much bigger role in Wilted, but throughout the chapters, I could never find a way to fit her in fluidly. So, Blake took her place. And, while Pyrrha is a prominent figure in recent chapters, her purpose was to act as a confidant for Mercury, but I realized Blake's personality aligned with Merc's better.
> 
> After these scenes, the match would have played out the same way it did in Wilted.

This is it. Today's the day.

Mercury flexed his fingers, stretched his back, and rolled his metallic ankles. The finalists were clustered in groups all around him, chattering with giddy nerves. He was envious of the shaky smiles on their faces, the sparks in their eyes, and had the urge to steal them away.

What curdled in his gut was a different form of nerve, a confused one, an indecisive one. Emerald was in the crowd, waiting to cast her trickery, and she wasn't about to forfeit because of him. Because of Yang. Because of anything. He wanted to be angry… but he understood, and Emerald was one of the few friends he had.

Yang’s golden mane flickered through the crowd like a sparking flame, sputtering for life. Mercury strained to see it, yet at the same time he wished to cower from it. Him _._ _Cower_. But he couldn't deny it. He didn't want to do this.

Pyrrha’s own worries were just as evident, sitting right beside him with arms wound around her torso and emerald eyes clouded. He found her on a whim and planted himself beside her, and neither said a thing since.

“Mercury?”

Until now.

“Yeah, Pyr?”

“If… if you were approached with something…” Pyrrha dipped her head further, red bangs hanging from her crown. “Something unbelievable, and yet you were shown the truth of it, right before your eyes… what would you do?”

Mercury frowned, focusing all his bundled energy on Pyrrha to distract himself. “I… don't know. It depends.”

A desperation invaded her eyes, betraying her attempt at a level voice. “How so?”

“Well…” Mercury leant back on the wall, one leg stretched out before him while the other was bent and supporting his resting elbow. “If it were something I knew I could change, and the truth of how I feel about it reveals itself to me, then I guess I'd try to change it to how I want it to be.”

Silence draped over them again. His own answer whirred his brain, twisting it and pulling it into unrecognizable goo. Pinched pain pulsed at his temples, behind his eyes, and he dug his fingers deep, almost as if ripping out the sockets was the goal. Pyrrha’s gloved hand grasped his wrist, pulled his hand away from harming his eyes.

“That won't help.”

He huffed. “Yeah.”

“We both have things troubling us,” Pyrrha stated, breathing in. “But I think you have yours figured out more than I have mine, Mercury.”

He crossed his arms and let his leg drop so it extended with his other leg, head lolling to gaze squarely at Pyrrha. “Think so?”

“You said your solution just now.” Pyrrha shrugged. “So… what's the truth of your situation? If you change whatever plagues you… what will happen?”

His mind didn't have the same picture it used to. It's shattered so many times because of the constant change, all that's left of the picture he wished to see at the end of this laid in a pile of glass at his feet. A picture of the future Pyrrha asked tried to form.

“If I were to change what I thought would occur…it still wouldn't be perfect.” Cinder’s silhouette floated before his eyes, amber eyes alight and shrouded in shadows. “But I’d have Ruby. I'd have you all. I'd have Neo. And maybe I could have Emerald too.”

Pyrrha frowned, multiple concerns dancing in her eyes but only one escaping. For now. “…This is more than just returning to Haven.”

“Way more than that.” Mercury closed his eyes.

“If I may ask… how did this problem start exactly?”

He shouldn't be sharing this. Pyrrha was a smart girl who Ozpin was considering for Maiden status. Pyrrha, the strongest first year, a noble warrior, and still on the other side of the line. Still just a few damn steps out of reach, just like everyone else. But he didn't care.

“The moment Ruby ran into me on the way to  _ Tukson _ ’s.”

“…I see.” Pyrrha curled her legs inward, metal scraping the concrete floor before she pivoted her body to face Mercury. “And what of Nyx?”

“What of her?”  _ Didn't he mention her? _

“You mentioned three people by name. Ruby, Emerald, and a woman named Neo.” Pyrrha studied the ice taking him over, freezing him solid and unable to move. _ He slipped _ . “Who is she, Mercury?”

“Neo…” his mouth tasted of cotton, but he was so damn tired of hiding. “Neo is Nyx. Nyx is just… some stupid name. Unimportant name.”

Pyrrha had to have known who Neo was. There was no way one of the team did not mention her, along with Torchwick, or Lynae, or Cinder. And after the face off with the Summer Maiden? She had to know.

“Mercury… who are you?”

He opened his eyes to see her staring at him, but he was at a loss. There were no tendrils of doubt nor interrogative, steely eyes. But he still saw her confusion, her pain. It was tearing her up inside, but she made no move to seek comfort beyond what she already asked. And that's when an epiphany struck him. He knew.

“I'm nothing, really, Pyrrha. Just a guy trying to make his wrongs right.” He sighed, readying himself for his next question. “What did Ozpin say?”

“…You know.”

Mercury scoffed with a grimace, “Ozpin said that?”

“No.” Pyrrha’s steady aura kept him silent. “I'm saying this: you know… don't you?”

There was no more hiding. Not anymore. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

That's the first time he saw jewels in her eyes. They crystallized before building on her lids, pupils shaking and shimmering with water. “I don't know what to do, Mercury. I'm so lost I pushed Jaune away, I  _ hurt  _ him.”

“I'm lost too, Pyr, believe me,” Mercury said lowly, his voice a mere rumble in his chest. “But you're strong, and whatever you decide… it'll work itself out.”

“What do you know about them?”

“Not much.” Mercury ran a hand through his hair, trying to spend excess energy. “Just that even at half strength… I can't beat her. So I stayed with her, helped her… and now I'm in deep.”

They ended up staring forward, blank looks on worn faces and little energy for the show they must soon perform. Even Mercury’s metal legs felt powered down, only dead circuits and cold steel. All the ponderings and the times he ran himself in circles in his own head left him exhausted, and he just can't  _ think _ anymore.

“What's your truth, Pyrrha?”

“Mine?” She parroted. “Well, on one hand I could do nothing. I could continue to pretend that there is no such thing as fairytales, and everything is perfect. But that would make the end result all the more guilt ridden.” Pyrrha nibbled on her lip as her eyes bored into the floor, fingers tapping concrete. “But if I chose to accept… there's a grand possibility I will not be fully me at the end. But… but I would have done  _ something _ .”

“It could also lead to death,” Mercury noted.

“I suppose,” Pyrrha relented before her eyes finally met his again. “But that's not what I'm afraid of.”

“ _ All fighters, report to the arena! _ ”

“That's our queue,” Mercury muttered, both him and Pyrrha pushing to their feet. Pyrrha used her semblance to settle  _ Mílo _ and  _ Akūou _ on her back.

“Duty calls.” Her heels clicked on the cold ground with an echo only to be lost in the sea of footsteps bouncing off the walls, but she stopped in mid step. “And Mercury.” She turned to look behind her, ponytail swaying with the movement. “If you truly wished for help in digging yourself out of this hole you're stuck in… I'm sure any of us would lend you a shovel.”

Pyrrha began walking away then, leaving Mercury standing still in the hallway. Maybe there was a way. Mercury always thought of his escape from Cinder as an impossible thing, he could  _ dream _ but he thought it never could be a reality. But maybe it could be. Maybe.

“Please tell me it isn't true.”

His blood turned to ice all over again. That voice, filled with quivers, weakness, softness, sent him spiraling as he wondered what the context of that plea was. His body moved without thought, steel clashing with silver, rose petals falling around her from her dash, frilly skirt still swishing around with the sudden stop.

“Ruby…?” Mercury managed, taking a step before halting. “What're you—”

“ _ Tell me… _ ” Her entire body shook, a mixture of despair, disbelief, and betrayal written in liquid eyes. Her small, pale hand held the scroll limply in her hand. “Mercury… Mercury  _ please _ tell me I've got the wrong idea.  _ Please _ .”

He felt cold as he looked at the scroll. Ruby’s warmth wasn't radiating as she stood before him, wasn't welcoming as her knees buckled but stayed firm enough to keep her standing. There on her scroll was a picture smudged with ink from the photo editor, and within the black ink were glowing gold eyes.

Those gold eyes were Medusa’s stare.

“Mercury…”

He turned to stone.

_ [chapter end] _

_ **The next chapter would have started off with this next scene if this reveal version was used** _

It was spilling out of her and she couldn't patch up the tears. Taking one look at him made the teapot go to a simmer and begin to whistle and whine. She begged him. Begged him to say it's not true. Begged him to prove her wrong. Begged him to tell her the puzzle pieces don't fit that way even though they've been falling into place for her yet she was blind to the fact.

She's the one that's reading now. She could read the tension in his shoulders, the stiffness to his fingers, the shuffle of his feet. She could read his eyebrows, raising up just a little to draw away the curtains shielding his eyes. His metallic, enrapturing, steel eyes. She could see pain. She could see sorrow.

She could see guilt.

“It is… isn't it?” Ruby gasped out, her breaths wet as she held in tears. “This… this here. I figured it out. Right?”

Mercury acted with a mechanical whir, her demanding liquid pools of silver shining at him like a spotlight. His fingers twitched into fists and he bent his torso. “Gem, I—”

“ _ Answer me! _ ” Ruby seethed, the tears brimming, nearing release. She wished she wasn't so  _ weak _ and  _ sniveling _ but this man— man she gave her  _ heart  _ to — may not even be the man she knows. She saw his soul and touched his deepest scars and ran her hands over puckered skin but this, how could she  _ not  _ doubt? “ _ This _ is Cinder’s profile picture from Haven Academy.  _ This  _ is the exact same face, same  _ eyes _ I saw when facing the fire lady.  _ Am I wrong? _ ”

“…No, Ruby.” Mercury admitted, feeling the secrets bundled safe in his chest blast open and sprinkle around them like a confetti popper. “You're right… and you're right to suspect me…”

As he stepped closer Ruby’s eyes turned wild, not sure whether to accept his approach as she regularly did with a smitten grin or run with rose petals in her wake. He wished so badly she wouldn't run. It'd make this easier.

Not much, but just a little easier.

“I can explain everything—”

“It seems I already  _ figured it out! _ ” Ruby barked, stuffing her scroll into one of the pouches on her belt. “How much have you been lying to me? How– How much did you keep from me? Is— I can't… Gods, I don't even know if you told me the truth at the  _ coffee shop _ and that's when I—”

“Ruby—” Mercury seized her shoulders, the young girl bucking in his grip.

“ _ Let go! Let— _ ”

“ _ Listen to me! _ ” Mercury roared desperately, teeth clenched as he dipped to her eye level. “Ruby, Gem, Angel, I showed you my soul. I let you in and I showed you my soul, and my soul  _ can't  _ lie. I didn't lie about that,  _ I promise _ .”

“Then what  _ did  _ you lie about?” Ruby cried, her body withering in his grip like a wilting rose. “How many times did I open my heart to you,  _ my soul _ to you, and you gave me half truths in return? How many times did you deceive me into thinking I did good, into thinking you cared more than you do? How can I know, Mercury?!”

Mercury growled, pushing their foreheads together and goading his aura to life. She twisted and whined in his grip, tears beginning to leak down soft, plump cheeks that he desperately wanted to grab ahold of and kiss to make her see sense.

“Ruby, look at me,” He pleaded. “Look at me. Ruby– babe, look at me. Please, let me show you.”

Her eyes met his and they were transported into the realm of Mercury’s soul, silvers and blacks and greys taking over the setting, Mistralian style buildings rising from the mist, the mountain in the distance beginning to burn hot white flames. He let it all show to her. He let the bourbon sea lap at their toes and the core of his soul shine bright in the center, surrounded by thick brambles and thorns. He didn't shield her from any of it.

Ruby glanced around in fright, her form changing from red to silver, silver to red, and he grabbed her by the shoulders again before offering the landscape to her.

“Gem, look. Look at how you've changed me so far.” He gestured to the streaks of red desperately attempting to breathe color into the sky, the trickles of colored embers floating away from the silver flames, the buildings showing the shade of brown on the roof shingles and doors tinted crimson. “Ruby, look, look at my soul. You've left your mark. You can't have left this sort of impression without me being sincere in my actions and thoughts toward you.”

She was malleable in his hands, letting him wind his arms around her from behind as if she was his anchor, his life buoy in a hopeless sea. Her silver eyes trained themselves on the core of his soul, watched how blood red roses bloomed on the thick brambles and the petals fell away to carry throughout the wind.

His chin hooked on her shoulder, his lips ghosting at her ear. He whispered, “Ruby,  _ I need you. _ ”

Her bottom lip quivered. The tears ran down her face in crystal streaks, gem drops dripping from her chin and onto the walkway beneath them. The drops slithered into the cracks of the octagon-shapes and roses began to grow from her tears.

“How’m I…” Ruby gasped a sob, leaning into him, stealing warmth he himself didn't feel and letting the poisonous heat spread through her skin, her veins, and infect her with him all over again. “How’m I supposed to just… just go with this? I'm trying to  _ stop you _ . You're, you're my  _ enemy _ .”

“I…”

“How?!” Ruby wailed, collapsing against him, head hitting his chest as her fingers scrabbled to find purchase on his arms. “You say you need me but how am I supposed to know if you're actually the man I fell in love with?!”

Medusa’s snakes slithered along his neck. They wound around his throat and took away the air, leaving him a stale shell. Her words were enough to turn him to stone now, the voice of a singing angel demanding justice. She loved him. She loved him. She loved him.

She said it. She said it without any hesitation and amidst the heat of emotion. She said it when within his very own  _ soul. _

They were ripped back into reality. Ruby reeled away, shaken and shocked to silence at her own utterance. No thought could come to either of them. There wasn't a statement that easily followed Ruby’s slip of tongue.

“You love m—”

“What is going to happen out there?” Ruby interrupted with the barest of whispers, gaze locked on his boots. Professor Port called for all fighters once more, their time running thin in the hourglass.

He broke free of his stone prison to stand at his full height again. There could be no more stalling. No more twisting truths, when it came to both sides he played on. He couldn't stand on the line anymore. Only one side could have him.

If they took him.

“I decide which side I'm on.” Truth only. Mercury didn't want to lie to her anymore.

She wiped her tears away, sniffling as she narrowed her eyes. “And where do I stand in this choice? Where does everyone?”

Mercury sighed. “You're the most important person in my life, Ruby.”

This conversation only lent to breaking each other, but it also promised a form of healing. He could see the shattered lies and torn trust float in her eyes, lost in a sea of betrayal. She could see the tear between worlds in his steel. There was only one way to heal without scars.

“I'll be watching…” Ruby said hoarsely. “I can't tell you what to choose… but please make me wrong.”

Mercury blinked as she vanished in a swirl of rose petals. A smile cracked his face. She still wanted him. Still felt something. More than just something, apparently. All he had to do was prove her wrong. She's only doubted him once, and she wants him to prove her wrong.

His steel feet guided him, lining up with the rest of the finalists a ways away. Pyrrha’s flowing red hair drew him, and he squeezed beside her. Pure green eyes bored into the side of his skull, watching.

“What did she say?”

Mercury smiled solemnly. Pyrrha was starting to get him, too.

“I know my choice now, Pyrrha.” He winked at her. “Now we have to work on yours.”

Despite herself, Pyrrha laughed. “I'll hold you to that.”

The arena called to them. Mercury walked out into the piercing sun with his mind made of iron, his loyalty cemented to one side and no longer teetering on the edge. The cheers blurred into muteness as his and Yang’s names were called, gold clashing with silver on the screen. Pyrrha’s presence lingered as she turned and marched herself away, her aura singing to him, lending her strength, her shoulder.

The platform began to shift as the blonde came into view, and he played his part. Confidence oozed into his pores and leaked out through his smarmy smirk, through the lazy cock of his head.

Yang jutted her hip out, hand lightly gripping clothed bone. “Don't expect me to leave your cute little face intact for Ruby. She may be my soft spot but this is the opportunity of a  _ lifetime _ .”

“I expect nothing less, Sun Dragon,” Mercury teased in return, baring his teeth. “But I'm not gonna be the one spraying blood.”

“Oooh, feisty,” Yang purred. “Let's see if you make yourself a liar.”

The spotlights beamed down on them, and they dropped into their stances. He felt his muscles coil as they drew closer, stepping with a hunter’s intent, the countdown a distant roar in the back of their minds. He felt silver eyes burn into him and then turn him to dust, searing away his mottled skin and making way to a shining new identity. He's ready. Oh, he's ready.


	4. Deleted Scene: Tentative Plan, Ozpin's Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one, because this one was scrapped very early in production. A deleted scene from 'Aftermath.' Ozpin's inner circle discusses what action to take next. Amethyst is set to head out with Neo to track down leads and exterminate Grimm.
> 
> I scrapped this scene because it felt unnecessary. I thought namedropping some of the WTCH villains would be cool, but in the end I was like... nah. We'll have time. I also didn't want Amethyst to become an overwhelming presence, since some readers vehemently hate OCs.

“I sincerely hope you’re all joking.”

Amethyst surveyed the group of adults with an increasing frustrated eye. Ozpin, as always, was behind his desk, while Goodwitch stood with arms crossed beside his desk. Ironwood stood to the right of Goodwitch with his hands clasped behind his back, and Qrow leaned against the pillar she frequently, for lack of a better term,  _ lurked _ behind with his signature slouch and his hands in his pockets.

None of their expressions changed. She gaped, felt one of her panda ears twitch, then threw her head back and groaned.

“I am  _ not _ working with that Neo girl.”

“She scouted all she could within the city of Vale,” Ironwood insisted with a stern expression. “Cinder Fall and Emerald Sustrai are still MIA, and we’re running out of places to flush out. The only option is to go outside the borders.”

“And I’m the only option?”

“Amie, you damn well know that the Grimm are roaming just outside Vale, now more than ever. That little stunt Cinder pulled caught their attention,” Qrow butt in with his regular laid back yet serious demeanor. “With you out there we can crack down on the Grimm while also pushing back any White Fang pods that may be harboring the Fall Maiden. And like it or not, Neo knows the most recent camp locations.”

“I would much rather stay here and make sure Amber is safe.”

“And I wish that I had a flask that never ran out of whiskey, but we don’t always get what we want,” Qrow fired back as he reached into his dress shirt to display and shake his near empty flask pointedly. “Look, Amie, I know how you feel about these guys, but they’re the only lead we’ve got. And we’re already spread thin with Jimmy’s tin cans.”

Ironwood sighed, evidently ready for another fight but not happy one was about to start. “I would hardly call ourselves ‘spread thin.’”

“Spread thin enough that we had to rely on three students and an undercover agent to hold off an attack,” Qrow mumbled.

“ _ Qrow _ ,” Ozpin said, a warning in his tone. He then sighed and shook his head before addressing Ironwood, “While Qrow’s delivery is harsh, we do need to look into just how Cinder Fall managed to scramble most of Atlas’s systems.”

With a resigned air, Ironwood lowered his defensive response. “I have Dr. Polendina looking into it. Whatever virus Cinder used to block communications is deep in our network, and it’s taking him some time to isolate. Right now he’s prioritizing the battleships and we have since changed communications to a more archaic method so the virus won’t be able to jump to anything else.”

“What matters is we’re aware of it,” Glynda cut in, her stern attitude she regularly kept around the students absent. “Salem operates best when her followers are faceless. We now know of all her Vale operatives, which turns the odds in our favor.”

“We have yet to see Hazel Rainhart, however,” Ozpin mused as he ran his finger around the rim of his coffee mug. “And considering the information Neo has provided us thus far, she has no awareness of Salem.”

“Hazel’s specialty is brute force when he can’t talk his way through something. Cinder leans upon subterfuge.” Amethyst chimed in. “This computer virus doesn’t sound like either of them. And, well, unless Salem took up a hobby…”

“Then Salem’s got herself a new lackey that can make machines dance, just like Neo said,” Qrow finished with an annoyed huff. “And half of Atlas’s mechanical military force is right outside the Fall Maiden and the Relic’s front door.”

Amethyst shook her head with crossed arms and an annoyed frown. “And you all want me to go on Grimm duty outside the city?”

Ozpin ruminated over the dilemma with a hard line for a mouth. He pressed his palms onto his desk as he stood from his seat. “You’re still going, Amethyst. I need you to clear areas as fast as possible. If Cinder strikes while you’re still out, I’m giving you full permission to use your powers to get back to Beacon as fast as you can.” Ozpin directed his attention to Qrow and Ironwood. “Do we have any leads on the Spring Maiden, and what is the status of the Winter Maiden?”

Before Qrow could speak, Ironwood quickly butted in, “The Winter Maiden is in no condition for a fight. Freya’s frail enough as is.”

Amethyst diverted her eyes as Ozpin turned to her. “He’s right. Freya’s strong, but it’s best we don’t move her. Not unless she feels up to it.”

“Spring Maiden is somewhere in Mistral,” Qrow added with a gleam in his eyes. “Still trying to pin her down, but I’ll find her.”

Amethyst held her tongue. If Qrow’s sister had the Maiden like he believed she did, then actually finding her is a lot more complicated. Instead of commenting on that, Amethyst compromised. “I want access to Amber’s vitals while I’m out there.”

“One of James’s techs will set it up on your autobot,” Ozpin assured without hesitation. While still unhappy, Amethyst nodded.

“When do we head out?”


End file.
